Previous Polls
After seeing the trailer, are you looking forward to the series premiere? *'Yes, can't wait! - 366' *I'll probably check it out - 83 *I might catch it on a rerun - 18 *Not interested at all - 19 Who will first figure out that Nick is a Grimm? *Hank - 1192 *'Juliette - 1653' *Wu - 188 *Harper - 44 Out of the new characters joining the cast, who are you most excited to see in Season 2? *Eric Renard (James Frain) - 128 *Jarold Kempfer (Mark Pellegrino) - 110 *'Kelly Burkhardt (Mary Elizabeth Mastrantonio) - 455' Where did Kelly Burkhardt go? *To Zakynthos to destroy the Coins - 269 *To give the Coins to someone unknown - 186 *'To hide out in or near Portland - 368' About which character do you want to know more? *Nick Burkhardt - 55 *Hank Griffin - 18 *Juliette Silverton - 18 *'Monroe - 295' *Sean Renard - 198 *Wu - 27 *Rosalee Calvert - 52 *Adalind Schade - 64 *Franco - 2 *Bud Wurstner - 7 *Eric Renard - 18 *Kelly Burkhardt - 29 *Harper - 2 *Ryan Smulson - 14 What's your favorite new Wesen from the first 12 episodes this season? *Mauvais Dentes - 205 *Coyotl - 55 *Stangebär - 21 *Nuckelavee - 12 *Seelengut - 16 *Königschlange - 38 *Drang-Zorn - 18 *Genio innocuo - 11 *La Llorona - 39 *'Balam - 261' *Lebensauger - 16 *Wendigo - 39 What was your favorite season 2 episode? *Bad Teeth - 6 *The Kiss - 2 *Bad Moon Rising - 15 *Quill - 6 *The Good Shepherd - 2 *Over My Dead Body - 12 *The Bottle Imp - 6 *The Other Side - 6 *La Llorona - 26 *The Hour of Death - 7 *To Protect and Serve Man - 5 *Season of the Hexenbiest - 6 *Face Off - 14 *Natural Born Wesen - 3 *Mr. Sandman - 35 *Nameless - 15 *One Angry Fuchsbau - 10 *Volcanalis - 15 *Endangered - 17 *Kiss of the Muse - 87 *The Waking Dead - 25 *'Goodnight, Sweet Grimm - 238' Who is your favorite recurring character from the first 2 seasons? *'Bud - 274' *Eric Renard - 24 *Kelly Burkhardt - 32 *Catherine Schade - 5 *Renard's Confidant - 14 *Frau Pech - 4 *Stefania Vaduva Popescu - 14 *Baron Samedi - 13 *Pilar - 6 *Aunt Marie - 5 *Ryan Smulson - 6 *Harper - 7 *Franco - 2 *Other - 14 Have you read any of the Grimm Comics? *Yes - 49 *No - 156 *'I plan to someday - 254' *I'm never going to read them - 48 What was your favorite episode from 2013? *Face Off - 9 *Natural Born Wesen - 3 *Mr. Sandman - 15 *Nameless - 11 *One Angry Fuchsbau - 10 *Volcanalis - 13 *Endangered - 12 *Kiss of the Muse - 10 *The Waking Dead - 12 *Goodnight, Sweet Grimm - 26 *The Ungrateful Dead - 6 *PTZD - 7 *A Dish Best Served Cold - 7 *One Night Stand - 16 *El Cucuy - 90 *Stories We Tell Our Young - 20 *Cold Blooded - 23 *'Twelve Days of Krampus - 150' What is your favorite weapon in the trailer? *Castration Blade - 20 *Doppelarmbrust - 54 *Flail - 5 *Kanabo - 27 *Maul - 14 *Siegbarste Gewehr - 57 *'Vambrace - 202' Double poll Poll 1: Which season was your favorite? *Season 1 - 40 *Season 2 - 37 *'Season 3 - 187' Poll 2: What is your favorite season premiere and season finale? *"Pilot"/"Woman in Black" - 14 *"Pilot"/"Goodnight, Sweet Grimm" - 7 *"Pilot"/"Blond Ambition" - 19 *"Bad Teeth"/"Woman in Black" - 10 *"Bad Teeth"/"Goodnight, Sweet Grimm" - 8 *'"Bad Teeth"/"Blond Ambition" - 46' *"The Ungrateful Dead"/"Woman in Black" - 8 *"The Ungrateful Dead"/"Goodnight, Sweet Grimm" - 24 *"The Ungrateful Dead"/"Blond Ambition" - 18 What was the best cliffhanger from the season 3 finale? *'Nick loses his Grimm powers - 229' *Renard is shot and his fate is left unknown - 47 *Wu sees a Grimm diary on Trubel's bed - 81 *Other - 6 Should Nick regain his Grimm powers if he has a choice? *'Yes - 610' *No - 11 Do you want Trubel to return? *'Yes - 499' *No - 47 What was you favorite cliffhanger from the midseason finale? *Wu gets drunk and arrested after being told about Wesen - 16 *Monroe is kidnapped by Secundum Naturae Ordinem Wesen members - 63 *'Juliette turns into a Hexenbiest as a side effect of the Verfluchte Zwillingsschwester potion - 321' Are you happy that Wu knows the truth about Grimms/Wesen? *'Yes - 2316' *No - 115 *No Opinion - 53 What was your favorite scene/moment from the season 4 finale, "Cry Havoc"? *Nick and Kenneth fight, leading to Nick killing Kenneth - 123 *Nick, Hank, Wu, and Adalind staging a crime scene at the Penthouse - 51 *Nick telling Trubel, "Kill her," when Trubel asked what to do if they found Juliette - 66 *Nick, Hank, Trubel, Monroe, and Wu infiltrate the gated compound where the Royals and Verrat are - 21 *'Meisner returns and throws the King out of the helicopter, saying "Down with the King" to Diana - 528' *Trubel shoots and kills Juliette with the Doppelarmbrust - 319 *Chavez returns along with multiple agents - 11 *Other - 21 What do you think Adalind and Nick's baby, Kelly, will be? *Zauberbiest with enhanced abilities - 146 *'Grimm with enhanced abilities - 2062' *A Grimm - 89 *A Zauberbiest - 16 *A Half-Zauberbiest (like Renard) - 52 *A Half-Grimm - 29 *Human - 35 *Something else - 284 What was your favorite scene/moment from the two part season 5 finale? *Nick, Trubel, and Eve rescue Hank - 5 *Black Claw attacks Hadrian's Wall's compound - 7 *Diana kills Rachel by smothering her with her own bed sheets - 12 *Nick and Renard fight in Renard's office - 9 *Eve blows up the heads of the two Black Claw agents that were watching Monroe and Rosalee - 6 *Wu morphs to his primal state and kills the two Black Claw Hundjägers - 16 *Wu smirks afters he walks into the North Precinct and sees what Eve did to the two cops - 17 *Nick and his friends fight the Black Claw cops at the North Precinct - 5 *Eve and Bonaparte fight - 11 *Juliette possibly returns after having a seizure due to the stick being used to heal Eve - 35 *'Nick goes full Grimm mode against the Black Claw attackers at the loft - 387' *Rosalee tells Monroe that she's pregnant - 83 *Diana makes Renard stab Bonaparte - 114 *Other - 10 Who will defeat the Zerstörer? *Nick - 29 *Eve - 4 *Diana - 7 *Renard - 1 *Kelly - 5 *Adalind - 2 *Trubel - 1 *'It will take a collective effort - 73' *Whoever is lucky enough to be holding the stick - 1 *No one will defeat the Zerstörer - 6 *Other - 1 Category:Content